1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cable connection support apparatus and a method of supporting cable connection, and more particularly, to a cable connection support apparatus and a method of supporting cable connection, suitable for checking cable connections, and conducting continuity tests when connecting cables.
2. Background Art
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-279914, each end of two cables that have been connected is connected to form a loop, and a weak current is energized through the loop, thus, the continuity test within the two cables is carried out. Additionally, a cable-end RFID is attached to the cable end and the connection is confirmed by reading the ID information of the RFID. During the wire connection work, a worker is at each end of the cable, and communication between the two workers is made by the use of a communication means, such as wireless communication, other than wire communication. Further, information about the connected cable and ID information of the read RFID is sent to the work management center by the use of a communication means, such as wireless communication, other than wire communication, thereby confirming the cable connection conditions.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-244615, inquiry instruction is transmitted from a superordinate apparatus to a subordinate apparatus by the use of the LAN wiring to obtain identification ID of the subordinate apparatus, thereby confirming the connection destination of the cable.
[Prior Art Literatures]
[Patent Literatures]
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-279914
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-244615